A person who receives an incoming call such as a telephone call typically has several options. Under some circumstances, the person may not desire to answer the call because he or she is busy, or already engaged in call with another person. In some telephone systems, the person calling a phone that is in use hears an audible “busy signal.” In some systems, if the phone being called is not answered, the incoming call is directed to a voice mail system or to an automated attendant that presents options to the caller.